1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel tank fixing structure for a low-profile fuel tank fixed to an underside portion of a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
The structures disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publications JP-A-5-96962 and JP-A-5-229353 is known as a structure for fixing a fuel tank to an underside portion of a vehicle-body.
In the structure disclosed in JP-A-5-96962, locking members are provided at both ends of two support bands laid in parallel along the underside of a fuel tank, and this locking member is inserted into an opening of a band fixing part fixed to a cross member of a car body, whereby the locking member is fitted to a fitting part.
Further, in the structure disclosed in JP-A-5-229353, a flange protrusively formed in the periphery of a fuel tank is superimposed on the upper surface of a bracket fixed to a side member of a car body, and the bracket and the flange are fastened by a bolt.
However, in the structure disclosed in JP-A-5-96962, since the underside of the fuel tank is supported by only the support bands, in case that external force is applied to the fuel tank in crash of a vehicle, there is possibility that the fuel tank will slide in the parallel direction to the support bands and move.
Further, in the structure disclosed in JP-A-5-229353, since only the flange located in the periphery of the fuel tank is fixed to the bracket on the body side, in case that the fuel tank is formed of synthetic resin in the thin shape, there is possibility that the intermediate portion of the fuel tank will be weighed down with the weight of fuel.